CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
by Luv2Solve
Summary: (Don't own this show, don't sue me! I have NOTHING!) Look inside and find out! My first EVER ficcie so be nice! Read and Review


It was a cool spring morning in North Vegas. The sun was being hidden by pearly white clouds and a refreshing breeze blew making blossom fall from the trees. A young girl was getting ready for school. She left her room to find her mommy to do her hair. She walked into her mom's room to find her unconscious on the floor her shirt and hand covered in blood. She looked up to see a tall man dressed in black searching through her mom's things. She crawled out of the room and grabbed the phone from the table beside the sofa in the pale reception room. She dialled in a number then hid as the phone rang. Finally the person at the other end picked up but before the girl could talk a loud crash echoed through the house. She hung up and ran into her mom's room to find her on the floor by her now broken dressing table. She checked her for a pulse. Suddenly the man, who is wearing a balaclava with only 2 small eyeholes and 1 very small hole for his mouth, he spun round and saw her...  
  
In the hospital the woman is now laid on the cold, hard bed. Her stab wounds now, after hours, have ceased bleeding. She has a bandage covering her torso, like part of a mummy. The woman is still unconscious from the attack. A nurse walks in wearing a knee length blue dress, white shoes and stockings. A man follows her in. He looks in his late 40's with a trim beard and dark tinted hair that is a bit too neat. He has his glasses on the tip of his nose as he glances through the notes. He removes his glasses and places them in his jacket pocket. He is wearing light brown/tan coloured shoes, dark brown trousers, a dark t-shirt which is mostly covered by a jacket that reads, LVPD Forensics on the back and a tag reading Gil Grissom on the front. He stares down at the unconscious body with an empty glare, which soon fills with sorrow and slight guilt. The nurse walks back in bringing in a young woman, which interrupts Gils look at the woman. The woman is wearing a pair of black shoes and tight boot cut jeans that have obvious wear in them. She has a navy blue t-shirt with long sleeves, which is covered mainly by a waistcoat that reads LVPD Forensics on the back again, the tag on the front, reads Sara Sidle. Sara stands behind Grissom looking down at the young woman then takes a look at the notes beside the bed. "Got an I.D yet Griss?" Grissom who is still looking at the young woman doesn't reply to Sara. "Griss your still on hours remember? He turns to look at Sara and nods once "I know Sara". A quick look is given to the young woman, and then Gil realigns his attention to Sara. "Her names Sylphiey Jones aged 27. Daughter of Gomez Remerirez Jones. She has 2 daughters Cameron and Carrie aged 11 and 9. She's from Puerto Rico, she knows how to sign lip-read and read and write in brail. She didn't learn how to read write or speak until she was 15."  
"Wow how'd you know all that Griss? You've met her before haven't you?"  
"She used to work in the lab when she was younger about 16. I taught her how to speak and write after she was found behind a casino raped at just 15."  
"Anything else happen?" Sara's glances were starting to interrogate Grissom.  
"No nothing else went on, relax Sara. Who found her anyway?"  
"Cops, they got a call from the neighbours after they saw a man break in the house."  
"Were both girls found? Carrie and Cameron?"  
"Only one was found, she was scared to death in her room."  
"Where is she now?"  
"At the lab with Brass in his office. Want to go check on her?" Grissom nods and leaves the room reaching into his pocket and retrieves his cell phone. He calls Brass while Sara checks Sylphiey's odd bruises on her arms. Grissom enters and nods at Sara who follows him out as the both head to the lab.  
  
At the lab Jim Brass is trying to talk to the little girl who is sat on the seat grating her feet into the floor as she swings them back and forth in a hypnotic manner. The door of Jim's office opens as Grissom and a young black guy walk in. "Gil, Warrick this is..."  
"Carrie Jones, Sylphiey's youngest daughter." Warrick just stands there as Grissom fills in the blanks for him and Brass. Carrie sits there in a state of utter loneliness. Grissom sits next to Carrie who seams less than pleased to be back in the lab.  
"Oh so you two have met before?" asked Warrick  
"Yeah she's our Vic's daughter, the non bio one as well."  
"Rick lets just leave these two to talk." Warrick and Jim leave and stand outside his office.  
"So how does Griss know the Vic's daughter?"  
"Carrie? She's the sister of a victim from a while ago. She's been a difficult nutshell to crack but she eventually started to open up. She like her mom have a very fragile state of mind...Look Rick all you need to know is that Sylphiey's an ex..."  
"Stripper? Dancer? Show Girl?"  
  
"No Rick Ex Vegas Cop and Ex Vegas CSI. She used to work with Grissom. That's after he took her case. He's been there for her a lot especially against Marco Lopez."  
  
"So why Ex CSI?"  
  
"She had to move to NYC after she adopted Carrie. Something about getting away, from Gomez her father. Last we heard she was working as a cop in Baltimore."  
  
"So why is she back in Vegas?"  
  
Meanwhile in Brass' office Grissom is trying to reason with Carrie.  
"Look Carrie I need you to tell me what happened this morning." Carrie looks at the floor biting her bottom lip anxiously.  
"I can't. He said I can't."  
"Who did? Carrie you need to tell me."  
"I don't know who. I saw him before this morning. Him and mommy argue a lot. She shouts at him and he hits her. She said he wasn't allowed near us again." Carrie looks up at Gil. He wipes a tear from her cheek.  
"Did you see what happened?" Carrie shakes her head  
"Saw him come in but nothing else." Outside Brass' office where Warrick and Jim are talking. A young guy in his twenties approaches them.  
"Ah Greg got anything of any use yet?" Greg the DNA guy. In his twenties, he has short spiky brown hair with touches of blonde close to the tips. He has long sideburns but no other facial hair.  
"Actually, I do. I did a search on the name Sylphiey Jones. No birth Certificate, put her prints through A.F.I.S, two profiles came up. Miss Jones and Miss Sanders. Exactly the same prints. She's been missing since she was 2 months old. While Miss Jones been a victim around these parts before. Not only that she's also back under LVPD." Greg smiles and takes a breath. "Not only that but Mobley's trying get her back in CSI."  
"What? How come we didn't hear about that?"  
"Try asking Grissom. Speaking of the devil" At that very moment Grissom walks out to see Greg, Warrick and Jim staring at him. Greg nods and turns back towards DNA.  
"Grissom what've you heard about Miss Jones rejoining CSI?" Warrick pauses "I mean Miss Sanders." Gil stands there looking a little puzzled "Miss Sanders? Sylphiey. Mobley mentioned it a while back. Hasn't mentioned her since why?  
"Turns out Gil, Mobley's trying to get her back on CSI." Grissom looks at Jim "She refused it. Mobley tried putting her on day with..."  
"He didn't she hates his guts, especially after he compromised that case against Marco Lopez. Did I say compromised? I meant completely screwed it up."  
"So is she a CSI now or not?"  
"As soon as she clocks in. Even if Mobley is against it." Just then Brass' office door opens and out staggers a very pale Carrie. She collapses and hits the floor with force. A note glides to the floor from her coat pocket. Gil, Jim and Warrick rush round the unconscious Carrie. Grissom picks up the note that reads  
  
Dear Colette H,  
I apologise for the absence of my daughter Carrie yesterday. As you know she had a previously arranged doctors appointment but she also had check up at the hospital over a health scare. However Carrie should be fine as long as she takes her medicine for the next couple of weeks.  
  
Yours Faithfully  
  
Sylphiey  
"Warrick grab Carrie's bag now!" Warrick quickly runs in to Brass' office and grabs a small baby blue bag with the letters L and B in red with a picture of a ladybird below. He grabs the bag and rummages through it to find a small bottle from the pharmacy with Carrie's name on. There is a small plastic spoon attached to the side of the bottle with masking tape. Brass opens the bottle and quickly pours the medicine out and tilts her head back slightly as he pours the liquid down her throat. Carrie slowly starts to come too. Grissom grabs her by the hand and pulls her to her feet.  
"You feeling better kid. You scared us then."  
"C... c... c... c... c can I g...go outside to get some f...f...f...fresh air p...p...please." Warrick looks at her and nods. He reaches for her hand and he leads her outside followed by a cop.  
  
Brass' cell starts to ring he picks it up.  
"Brass...what? How? We'll keep and eye out. Thanks." He looks at Grissom and shakes his head. "That was Sister Renoir from the hospital. Sylphiey's done a David Copperfield from the hospital."  
"How?"  
"Don't know yet but we'll find out." Meanwhile out side Carrie is stood with her back against the wall, staring up at the sky. A young woman wearing a black cap, a black t-shirt with Las Vegas written at the top and a small flag at the bottom and a black jacket with blue sleeves. She has a pair of worn out blue jeans with the bottom ripped. These accompanied by a pair of black boots. Carrie sees the woman and runs up to her with her arms wide open. The young woman smiles and grabs the young girls hand and bends down to give her a hug. Warrick sees the young woman and steps out side and approaches her.  
"Excuse me miss." Sylphiey spins round and looks at Warrick with a quaint smile. "Can I help you miss?"  
"Actually you can. Has Carrie taken her medicine yet?"  
"Yes. Just a few moments ago. Might I ask who you are?  
"You might. Names Sylphiey. Sylphiey Jones. I really need to get her inside now." Sylphiey takes Carrie inside where she notices a woman with shoulder length ginger hair. She has a light blue blouse on with black trousers and black boots. "Catherine?" The woman turns round.  
"Sylphiey? And Carrie. What are you doing here?"  
"Remember I did say I was coming back to the LVPD soon. Mobley wants me back as a CSI, I almost went haywire at him when he put me on day with... you know who."  
"That's the most talked about screw about in Vegas history." "I talked him round to let me back on graveyard shift. Cath have you seen Brass yet? I really need to see him." "No not yet sorry want to leave Carrie with me till you find him?" "Yeah sure thanks Cath meet me at the break room in 10 max. Ok?" Catherine nods. They both leave, Sylphiey heads down the corridor where she comes across a young guy in his twenties. He has very cheeky boyish looks. He sees Sylphiey looking a little lost so he approaches her. "You look a little lost need any help?" "Actually I do. Know where Brass is?" "Yeah him and Gil are at his office. Its down here and left. What's the name?" "Sylphiey, Sylphiey Jones. And yours?" "Nick, Nick Stokes." Sylphiey smiles at him. "Thanks Nick" She smiles at him then walks off towards Brass' office.  
  
She walks round the corner and sees Brass and Grissom talking. She approaches and is spotted by Brass.  
"Sylphiey, what are you doing here? You're meant to be in hospital."  
"I left, why? Worried? You know I hate waiting around there."  
"Sylphiey you left unauthorised from the hospital."  
"Like hell I would. Doc Philips cleared me from the hospital earlier. That nurse Renoir didn't want me leaving just so she could tick me off more."  
"Look Sylphiey we really need to talk in my office, if you'll follow me." Sylphiey follows Grissom until they reach an office with a plate that reads Supervisor Gil Grissom. They enter and Gil closes the door behind them. The room is dimly lit with cluttered shelves hiding the walls. His desk cluttered with paper and a tarantula in a little plastic world of its own. Sylphiey takes perch on the edge of Grissom's desk. "Now before we start the investigation we have a few loose ends from before."  
"Gil before you continue..." Sylphiey kisses Grissom on the lips then smiles "that's for saving my butt all those years ago, told you I wouldn't forget." Gil just smiles at Sylphiey who is now holding his hand.  
"Look Sylphiey I'm willing to give us another go just try and keep it quiet for now ok?" Sylphiey nods and kisses him again on the lips. She gets off the desk and leaves Grissom in his office. Sylphiey heads down the corridor where she sees Catherine waiting for her with Carrie. Sylphiey grabs Carries hand and walks into the empty break room. Catherine waits outside.  
  
Inside Carrie sits down in front of her mom.  
"Carrie, sweet heart, can you please honestly tell me what happened. Meaha I need to know."  
"Cam came in and did her normal morning wake up call. I got up, got dressed and went to grab my bag when I saw a man open the door. He smashes a few things; he looked like he was looking for something. I saw his arm it had a tattoo saying Free Lopez the same tattoo from before. Remember that tattoo from the guy who you argue with mamé?" Sylphiey nods and looks at Carrie in the eyes as she kneels to her eye level.  
"he didn't hurt you did he?" Sylphiey pulls Carrie in and hugs her. Her voice suddenly turns harsh with a Spanish tone. "I swear if he hurt you or your sister I swear I'll get that loco Bastard."  
"Calm down mamé don't get angry. Cam will be fine she is your daughter."  
"I guess your right meaha, as long as he doesn't hurt either of you." Grissom and Catherine then walk in. Sylphiey stands up and leaves grabbing Grissom's hand to follow her out. They stand outside and Sylphiey clenches her fist.  
"She said she saw him break in, she saw the tattoo on his arm, you know Free Lopez, that's the one he had done after he first got away with raping me. Marco... Marco Lopez. Cameron's and I now know Carries dad. Do you remember him? Smug bastard that got away with raping me twice, assaulted me, sexually assaulted Cameron, caused me to have a miscarriage after he tried to kill me when he found out I was pregnant." Sylphiey's voice starts to burn with anger.  
"Sylphiey calm down. If its him we'll find him and this time we'll nail him.  
"Like you haven't said that before Grissom. Remember I was fed the same B.S the 4 other times he's made my life hell." Sylphiey pauses as her anger bubbles through to the surface. She strikes the brick wall leaving an imprint of her fist deep in the wall.  
"Look Sylphiey stop relax and breathe. You wont get anywhere by getting pissed off."  
"Sorry, I know your right, but you know how I get when my daughters are involved. How about we go look at the state of my house... I mean the crime scene. My soon to be ex house." Sylphiey smiles at Grissom who smirks quaintly back.  
"Time to do damage control of the crime scene." 


End file.
